Born A Lestrange
by BellatrixRiddleSnape
Summary: Ileyna Lestrange hasn't seen her parents since she was one. She was sent to live with her Aunt, and has lived there fifteen years. When they escape from Azkaban, that all changes. Ideas collide as Bella tries to get to know her daughter, Rodulphus tries to keep her as his little princess, and the Dark Lord recruits her.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I've written a story like this before but I wrote it years ago, and I can't tell you how many gaping holes there were, so it needed to go. But I've been giving this a lot of thought and I've decided to do this again, and here I am. So please read on and enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

_The loud thunder outside clapped and it felt like the walls to the Manor shook; the sound of rain could be heard on the roof, though it sounded like little recurring pebbles being dropped one by one. Lightning struck as the rooms inside the manor brightened for a split second. It would usually be a relaxing night for Bellatrix Lestrange since she enjoyed the thunderstorms more than any kind of weather, and mostly would stay up all night listening to them while reading a novel of hers. Though on this night she wished the sound would stop as it began to annoy her, especially since at this time anything could get the young woman angry. The pain she was enduring was far from what she imagined, or what she had been told by her mother. She wanted the child out of her more than anything. She stood against the bed post of the master bed she shared with her husband, her nails digging into the wood. If she could, Bellatrix would make someone give birth for her, but sadly, she couldn't. Hearing footsteps against the wooden floors in the hallway, Bellatrix turned her head to the doorway to see her younger sister with her husband Rudolphus standing next to her._

_ Bellatrix was filled with relief upon seeing her sister. She turned to the blonde: "Did you take you take your sweet time getting here, Cissy? I would've thought so."_

_ She sat down on the bed feeling a strong contraction. Narcissa Malfoy looked over at her brother-in-law slightly in shock; Rodulphus wasn't joking when he told her that she was in one of her worst moods. Her stomach certainly showed that she was pregnant, but she wasn't due for another month._  
_ Making her way over to her sister Narcissa said, "Are you sure that you want to give birth here, Bella? At least at St. Mungo's-" she was quickly cut off._  
_ "I will not have my child be born in a place where she will be sleeping next to filth." Bellatrix still clenched onto the bed post, not letting go of it as the contraction still lingered._

_ Narcissa didn't mention leaving the house once more. "How far along are the contractions?" She pushed some of her sisters curly hair out of her face. Bellatrix took a deep breath feeling the sharp pain. Her sister was asking questions while she was in the worth pain of her life._  
_ Looking up at Cissy with glaring eyes Bellatrix clenched her jaw, "I don't exactly know, Cissy, I haven't been dotting it down every bloody time." She could feel the pain slowly ease away as she straightened her back from sitting slumped over._

_ Rudolphus stepped inside the room hoping his wife had calmed down. "Bella, why don't you let me help? I was the one who listened to the doctor," he said as he walked closer to their bed. _

_ Bellatrix, still in slight pain, looked over at her husband, "That so-called doctor knew nothing, so I suggest you go downstairs and wait with Lucius, because right now I don't want to see the man who has put me in the position," she said with anger clearly showing in her face and voice. Rudolphus didn't argue as he slowly backed out of the room and went downstairs to join Narcissa's husband._

_ Slowly resting her back into the mattress she was sitting on, Bellatrix let her hand slip off the bed post and onto the sheets, clenching a fistful of the silky material. Walking away from her sister, Narcissa made her way into the bathroom. Grabbing a small hand towel, she ran it under some cold water then walked back into the bedroom to nurse her older sister. Damping Bella's forehead, Narcissa sighed heavily pushing the curly black hair onto the bed, "How soon do you think it will be?" She meant until her niece of nephew would be here._

_ She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of pain slightly ebbing away. She could feel the towel soaking up beads of sweat and breathed out exhaustedly, "I'm guessing soon, Cissy. I wouldn't be surprised if a few minutes I will need to push."_

_ "It'll be worth it, Bella." Narcissa whispered giving a small smile and removing the towel, "I'm going to gather up a few blankets." She got up from the bed and walked towards the wardrobe where the warm blankets were stored away._

_ Leaving Bellatrix to think before the next contraction came, she wondered whether it would it be worth it. She would rather perform her duty as a Death Eater for her master instead of enduring this pain. She didn't know if the child inside of her was a boy or girl, as she had wanted to wait until the birth to find out. If it was boy they would be naming it after her husband's father. If the child was a girl... well they didn't exactly pick a name if it was a girl. The child would be born into a pureblood family, that's for sure._

_ Feeling a strong contraction come on, Bellatrix then clenched the sheets even harder. She began to feel a tight pressure and knew the baby was coming, "Cissy! It's coming!"_

_ Holding the white blanket in her arms Narcissa quickly ran to her sister's aid, and placing the blanket to the side, looked at her sister, "What do I do, Bellatrix?" Narcissa was panicking, which was no help at all._

_ "I don't know, Narcissa, now do I?!" As a few minutes passed by, Bellatrix was in more pain than she ever had been._

_ "A little more, Bellatrix, I see the head. Push!" Narcissa encouraged her sister as she stood at the end of the bed holding the warm blanket ready for the newborn. Bellatrix cried out in pain once more and then lay her head against the pillow letting out a gasp of air. She was so tired already and couldn't fathom how she could push again after being in labor for several hours. Gathering her strength, she let out a gut-wrenching scream as she pushed once more. A few seconds later, a child's cry was heard in the bedroom. "It's a girl..." Cissy looked down at the child and smiled as she wiped the blood off of the squirming infant's face. _

_ Laying back in the bed from exhaustion, Bellatrix looked up at the baby in her sister's arms, and reached out for the babe. "Let me see her, Cissy," she demanded while gasping for breath. Placing the newborn child into her mother's arms, Narcissa smiled down at the mother and daughter. Even if she was covered in her sister's blood, she knew this was worth it because her sister would be happy, even though she didn't show as much._

_ Looking down at the baby in her arms, Bellatrix examined her: her skin was slightly pink, though it would fade after a few hours; she had small chubby cheeks and pink lips; the small button nose was so much like her aunt's; the small patch black hair at the top of her head was soft as down feather. Running a finger down her cheek, Bellatrix smiled as she realized just how beautiful the child was in her arms. She was now a mother. "Thank you, Cissy," Bellatrix said as she held her daughter close to her chest._

_ "You're welcome, Bella," Narcissa replied while smiling._

_Running footsteps could be heard entering the bedroom. There stood Rudolphus, the rightful father. Narcissa turned to him giving a grin, "Would you like to meet your daughter, Rudolphus?" She stepped away to let him sit next to his wife. Rudolpus grinned at hearing that the child was a girl and made his way over to Bellatrix; the baby in his wife's arms looked like a sleeping angel._

_"She's beautiful," he said, smiling at his wife._

_"Indeed, she is," Bella replied. She kissed her newly born daughter on the forehead._

_"What will you name her?" Narcissa asked as she wiper her hands clean of blood._

_Bellatrix smirked while not taking her eyes off of her child in her arms, "Ileyna Druella Lestrange." She thought of the name while giving birth. Rudolphus chuckled kissing his wife's head, showing he liked the name as well. The Lestrange family now had a girl to enter into their bloodline._

_***Time Passes***_

_"Who's my little girl?" Rudolphus cooed down at his daughter with a small smile across his face. Ileyna, swaddled in a pink blanket, eyes wide open staring up at the man she would one day call 'Daddy.' Small little curls were now showing in her hair, along with the eyes she inherited from her mother. It had only been four months and a few days since she was born and she was more than special to her father: she was his princess. He adored her more than anyone as she was his baby girl. Bellatrix nursed her daughter, and adored her as well, but barely showed it as much as her husband. She truly wished to go back to her rightful place at the the Dark Lord's side. Narcissa had given birth only a month ago and before had visited her niece as much as she could, adoring Ileyna as well, showering her with gifts._

_Ileyna Druella Lestrange was a spoiled little baby girl, and she didn't even know it yet. She hated sleeping in the crib more than anything. If you put her in it at night, she would cry until you picked her up. Rudolphus tried the first few times on the first night, but she wouldn't stop crying. Bellatrix, who was more than annoyed by the crying, finally took her daughter in her arms and she stopped. No one knew why but assumed that it was the closeness of her mother that the babe craved. So, to keep her daughter asleep at night, Bellatrix took her daughter and let her sleep in her arms._

_Rudolphus rocked back and forth with the bundle of joy in his arms feeding her a bottle, standing by the large windows of the master bedroom as the moon shined through. A few candles sat on a stand at the head of the bed where Bellatrix sat reading a book waiting for her husband to feed and burp their daughter before they went to bed. "My darling, my love," he whispered, and took the bottle away as it was empty placing it on the windowsill. Ileyna's eyes beamed up at her father showing that she was fully awake. "Someone's fully awake isn't she?" Rudolphus said tickling his daughter's stomach gently, and grinned seeing the small smile the action produced._

_Bellatrix rolled her eyes looking up from her book, "You need to burp her or else she will throw up, and believe me, you don't want that." She didn't want to have to clean up a mess because of her husband's stupidity, and she hated when he cooed at her._

_"I know that, Bella. You think I haven't seen you do it?" He placed his daughter over his shoulder, gently patting her back._

_The snappy retort only made his wife's blood boil, "Well, I'm sorry. You're not here at home half of the time, and that leaves me with her, so I wouldn't have guessed." Bellatrix slammed her book shut, not even bothering to place a book mark in._

_"I'm doing our work for our Lord, and so sorry having you raise our daughter is such a burden to you, Bellatrix. I never knew," he raised an eyebrow not turning to face her; he didn't want to fight while having his daughter in his arms._

_"I never said she was a burden! I'm saying that I would like to be the one by my Lord's side. Right where I was before." Bella got herself out of the bed she slept in with Rudolphus and walked over towards him even if he had his back to her, "And belong." She held her arms out to take her daughter, "Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to go to sleep. So, if I could have my daughter please." She tried to keep her anger in check._

_"Our daughter!" Rudolphus said narrowing his eyes holding his daughter, "And no, you may not. I would like to spend more time with her."_

_Clenching her hands into fists, Bellatrix placed her hands to her side, "It's almost midnight, you've already woken her up once since coming home. I have her on a sleeping schedule, so give me my daughter, Rudolphus. Now!" She wanted nothing more than to grab her wand, but the only thing that stopped her was Ileyna in his arms. Ileyna cooed looking at her mother, reaching out to her as best as she could. She wanted to be in her mother's warm arms, playing with her curly hair. In her head Bellatrix thanked her daughter for being on her side, "My daughter wants me." Bellatrix clenched her jaw narrowing her eyes at the back of her husband's head._

_Slowly turning on his heel, Rudolphus kissed Ileyna's head before handing his daughter to his wife. He then walked out of the master bedroom to get a normal midnight drink like he always did. "Go get drunk, just like every night!" Bella was enraged. Grabbing her wand from the bedside table, she flicked it so the door slammed shut._

_As Bellatrix rested back into bed with her daughter, Ileyna began to play with her mother's curls and the vulture skull necklace around her neck. Bellatrix looked at her daughter as she was trying to sit up and sighed, "You're not a burden... You just sometimes put a damper on things." She ran her fingers through her daughter's small curls. Ileyna became infatuated with the Dark Mark on her mother's arm. Smiling, Bella said, "You'll get one too, darling. You'll make Mummy proud."_

* * *

**A/N: I would love to say thank you, to umeRi87**** my beta, she is amazing, and I thank her for everything. Thank you so much! **


End file.
